Una oportunidad
by LeonardoHernandez
Summary: Es una Historia en la que dos corazón rotos vuelven a creer en el amor. Y salen a delante a pesar las trabas que pueden aparecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta es mi primera Historia es LuffyxRobin espero que les guste y claro si les gusta dejen algunos reviews. **

**Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. (:**

Capitulo 1

Luffy es un chico de 21 años, cabellera negra, atlético, que tenía una buena vida pues no es rico ni pobre y lo mejor de todo es que llevaba una relación con una hermosa chica llamada Hancock. El no comprendía como un chico promedio puedo encontrar una novia como ella pues ella gozaba de riqueza, belleza y por si fuera poco pretendientes por montón, el la amaba demasiado pero aun así le quedaba la duda de que ella sintiera lo mismo por él pero rectificaba su dudas y se convencía de eran solo ideas suyas. Ellos asistían a la misma Universidad claro el con media beca y ella pues todos saben por el dinero no tenía el inconveniente con pagar la colegiatura. Para él le era muy difícil mantener la escuela porque aun siendo apoyado por la escuela él vivía solo entonces trabajaba medio turno en una cafetería como mesero para mantener la escuela y su vida cotidiana más que nada la vida cotidiana que era un poco cara no por la ropa si no por la comida que necesitaba al día, que aun a pesar de comer tanto el no engordaba y todo claro a que el entrenaba de una forma muy dura pues el anhelaba ser peleador profesional de Artes marciales mixtas, cosa que le encantaba y que gracias a ella conoció a sus hermanos Ace y Zoro que bueno no eran hermanos de sangre pero para el ellos ya eran toda su familia.

Y bueno todo era normal o eso pensaba Luffy pero paso algo que le cambio un poco las cosas o quizás mucho…

El se encontraba pensando mientras caminaba por la colonia de noche recordando aquella escena que marcó el inicio de una gran tristeza, que hacía que deseara jamás a verla visto…

_Flashback -_

_Vaya espero que el pastel le vaya a gustar me esforze mucho al no comérmelo - pensaba y reía Luffy mientras se dirigía a su departamento a esperar a su amada, acercándose observa que no se encontraba sola sino en compañía de aquel tipo de pelirojo que le hizo pensar lo peor pero se tranquilizó y pensó claro a lo mejor la confundía con alguien mas entonces se acercó ya que desde aquel punto desde el cual miraba solo se podía ver la espalda de la pelinegra entonces se acerco más y miro el rostro de aquella chica y claro era lo que él pensaba, era su Novia Hancock con el idiota de Eustass… Así es se estaban besando cosa que no pudo aguantar y se fue de aquel lugar._

_Fin Flashback_

Así llegando a su departamento con la mente perdida en el espacio luffy pensaba si había sido verdad aquella escena.

No lo puedo creer! Debe ser mentira- pensaba pero es sacado de sus pensamientos pues tocaban a su puerta- ¿Quién?- Gritaba luffy.

Soy yo Luffy-contestaba Hancock- ¿Puedo pasar?...

Y así termina la primer capitulo espero les aya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno aquí esta el nuevo Capitulo espero les agrade.

.

-Que descaro-pensaba Luffy pero sabía que tenía que hablar con ella y este era el mejor momento para salir de esto- Adelante!

Entra Hancock-

-Hola Luf...-fue callada de tajo por Luffy.

Y así empezó a hablar Luffy que se contenía de gritarle para hablar claro de aquello ocurrido.

-¿Sabes a quien acabo de ver?- le decía Luffy al haberla callado.

-Bueno, no se ¿A quién viste?- Contestaba una Hancock sorprendida por aquella pregunta.

-Sabes, vi a Eustass… y tú te estabas besando con él- Dijo el peli-negro con un tono de vos enojado y claro con algo de tristeza.

-No, t-te equivocas yo…- no sabía que decir Hancock- no haría eso te equivocas, yo soy tu novia-Decía la peli-naranja alzando un poco su tono de voz intentando hacer un reclamo y decir que era una mentira aquello.

-¡¿Dices que miento?! . Sabes algo tu y yo na somos novios esto acaba aquí, yo sé lo que vi- decía un Luffy con una decepción enorme al ver que su amada aparte de haberle sido infiel ahora le mentía.

Dentro de ella sabía que era verdad y le dolió saber que esto acabo mal, lo que no tenía ningún significado en su vida como Eustass, le destruyo todo. Pero como dicen lo hecho, hecho esta…

-Sabes, vete de aquí no te quiero ver más-

-Espera Luffy entiende yo…- Le trataba de explicar una desesperada Hancock.

-¡¿Entender qué?¡. No hay nada que entender, o explícame tu porque solo sé que me engañaste y ahora no te quiero más aquí!-

-Solo escucha, perdón fue un error me sentía sola, fue una estupidez- Decía una Hancock ya entre lágrimas.

-¿Sola?, entonces ¿que soy yo? Te he tratado de dar todo mi tiempo-

-¡No es cierto!, tú nunca tienes tiempo entre tu entrenamiento, el trabajo y la escuela a penas nos logramos ver-

-¡Bueno y que quieres que haga!, yo tengo que trabajar yo no soy rico Hancock, necesito trabajar para pagar la escuela, mi comida, el departamento si quieres alguien rico ya lo tienes ahí esta Eustass! Ahora soy malo se supone! Esto llego a su límite Hancock sé que no tengo todo el tiempo y yo que te di lo más importante que tengo pero sabes eso creo que no te importo ahora, no entiendes…-le decía mientras la tomaba del brazo llevándola directo a la puerta- ya no importa ahora solo vete-

-Espera Luffy… perdón yo… espera por favor hablemos no tiene que terminar-

-No quiero hablar ahora, solo vete quizás después hablemos… pero ahora vete- le decía un Luffy ya cansado emocionalmente y se notaba en su físico se veía acabado.

Hancock salió de aquel departamento destrozada por lo acontecido, bajo a la planta baja y camino hasta su casa.

Mientas Luffy sentado en su sofá, de su rostro ya se veían caer las lágrimas; lágrimas por aquella chica que lo llevo hasta al cielo y lo dejo caer. Jamás se había enamorado de esa forma se sentía un idiota.

-Que estúpido fui- pensaba mientras reía por el destino que le jugaba aquella mala pasada.

.

.

Y así termina el capitulo de hoy, espero que les aya agradado. Hasta Luego.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo. De verdad muchas gracias a los que dejan sus Reviews!

Capítulo 3

.

El día siguiente era domingo y vaya que era bueno para el pelinegro, ya que no se levantaba para nada de su cama pero…

-Luffy! Ábreme soy Ace- que tocaba el timbre una y otra vez.

-¡Ya voy espera!-le contestaba a quien para él era su hermano.

Ace es casi idéntico a luffy la diferencia era que le llevaba 3 años de edad y además el sonaba mucho más maduro. Él es su manager quien maneja sus peleas que tenía y claro también era peleador pues fue así como lo conoció, ambos pelearon algún tiempo atrás y fue como se hicieron amigos.

-¡Vaya por fin!, ¿Qué paso porque no fuiste al entrenamiento ayer?-

-Sabes paso algo y bueno…-Le comentaba un luffy que intentaba no sonar triste pero era imposible.

-Cuéntame que pasó-

-Veras el problema fue con Hancock-

-Mmm… lo suponía, tú nunca estas así a menos que fuese algo importante y bueno ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, dime-

-Como decirlo,- Aún indeciso si decirle o no pero supo que el sería la mejor persona para apoyarle en esta situación así que le contó- Veras lo que paso fue que Hancock me…-

Así paso el tiempo mientras Ace escuchaba con atención lo sucedido, sin saber que decir solo escuchar a su hermano que se notaba que sufría. En fin paso el tiempo y al haber acabado luffy este le pregunta

-¿Tu qué crees que debería hacer Ace hablar con ella o ya dejarlo atrás?-

-Bueno, que te puedo decir luffy, ¿Tú quieres estar con ella después de esto?-

Era la pregunta más importante en todo esto a la que no sabía que contestar luffy-No se por un lado si pues de verdad la quiero pero el engañarme la convirtió en mi enemiga-

-Y qué te parece si te doy un consejo deja que ella decida, mira déjala que ella te busque así demostrara que si le importas pero tampoco es que te hagas del rogar con ella ignorándola ¿entiendes?, ya después de haber hablado tú decides si creer o no en ella-Le decía Ace con la vos más sería para que luffy entendiera que esto era importante.

Luffy se levanta de inmediato del sofá para abrazarle a Ace por la ayuda de verdad que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-¡Gracias hermano!-

-De nada oye solo una cosa más, ponte alegre no pierdas el ánimo ¿entendido?-

-¡Ok!, ahora que te parece si comemos algo- Gritaba Luffy con ansias de devorar.

-¡Claro para eso vine!-

Después de eso se la pasaron todo el día viendo televisión y comiendo en la sala de Luffy divirtiéndose.

El siguiente día fue inicio de semana, Luffy se levantó se dirigió a al baño y tomó una ducha para empezar el día, se vistió después de haberse bañado arreglo sus cosas y salió a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Llego al trabajo justo a tiempo, se puso el uniforme y con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió a atender las mesas y así pasaron las horas hasta término su turno de esa manera salió enseguida y corrió al entrenamiento.

-¿¡Hey, Zoro que tal como estas¡?- L e gritaba Luffy mientras entraba al Gimnasio

-Listo ya para entrenar, pronto es tu pelea hay que entrenar fuerte estas 2 semanas-Le contestaba Zoro.

Él es el segundo amigo de Luffy considerado como su hermano, ellos junto con Ace era inseparables. Él es un chico mayor como de unos 24 años de cabellera peculiar pues era de un tono muy verde, unos pensaban que era teñido pero siempre se llevaban la sorpresa de que era color natural.

-Hola Luffy-

-¡Hola Nami, Que sorpresa que vienes a verme a entrenar-reía Luffy

-¡Qué va! ¿Yo?,¿venir a verte a ti? Yo vengo por mi novio Zoro- Le decía Nami.

Nami es gran amiga de luffy, ella asiste a la misma universidad que luffy. Tiene 22 años y un hermoso cabello de color naranja, vaya que combinación de colores pues ella es novia de Zoro; ya llevan bastante tiempo de novios y fue gracias a Luffy es por eso que lo consideran como de la familia.

-Por cierto y donde dejaste a la flaca esa-

-Ya ni me digas, puros problemas-

-¿Qué paso? Cuéntame-

-No mejor dejémoslo así, la verdad no quiero hablar de eso ahorita-

Nami ya no le volvió a preguntar, miro su rostro y vio una tristeza grandísima mejor lo dejo así y solo le devolvió una sonrisa para que se animara.

Se fue cambiar de inmediato para empezar y regreso, ya Zoro lo estaba esperando, calentó unos minutos el cuerpo para no lastimarse. Así transcurrió el tiempo y pasaron las dos horas de su entrenamiento. Dio por terminado el entrenamiento ya con la cabeza más serena por aquel problema se dirigio a las duchas tomo un baño, se cambió rapidísimo pues Nami la esperaba para irse a la universidad, llegarían tarde era seguro pues las clases empezaban a las 3 y cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran 2:30 y salieron disparados por decirlo así.

-Apúrate Luffy siempre llegamos tarde- Le reclamaba la pelinaranja

-Tranquila Nami, ya llegamos solo fueron unos minutos de retraso-la tranquilizaba Luffy mientras le mostraba una sonrisa para calmarla.

-Bueno ya, en fin te veo al después-

-Ok, adiós!-Le gritaba Luffy mientras se daba vuelta para dirigirse a su salón.

-Oye Luffy antes de irte, tranquilo no te preocupes más por ese problema solo no pienses en eso-

-Ok! Gracias!-Se despedía Luffy con su gran sonrisa

Así Nami también se dirigió a su salón. Todo transcurría normal en aquel la universidad pasaban las horas pero era obvio que algo iba a ocurrir para Luffy, algo malo y eso era encontrarse con Hancock.

-Luffy espera! Quiero hablar contigo- le gritaba la pelilargo.

-Ahorita no Hancock-

-Por favor quiero arreglar este malentendido-

-Pero no hay nada que arreglar-

-Mira, no quiero que esto termine por favor sé que me equivoque pero no quiero terminar contigo, quiero estar contigo, vamos dame otra oportunidad-

Luffy no contesto nada a lo que le dijo Hancock pues no sabía que decir, era cierto que la quería mucho pero aquella herida era muy profunda el sentirse traicionado es un resentimiento muy fuerte.

-Por favor contéstame!- exclamaba la chica

-No sé Hancock, ahorita no quiero estar contigo- Luffy no sabía que decir estaba muy confundido era mejor descansar un rato de este problema y dejarlo samnar por si solo – Sabes si se vuelve a dar la oportunidad adelante pero por el momento déjame solo no te pido que me esperes pero si me quieres pues tu entiendes. Adiós.- dijo fríamente Luffy mientras dejaba atrás a Hancock.

.

.

Bueno que aya sido de su agrado el cap. de Hoy y solo decirles que pronto llega el LuRo!3'.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, como están? Bueno aquì les traigo el nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten, por cierto ya aparece Robin

.

.

.

Después de aquella charla Luffy se sintió deprimido, era muy difícil dejar el pasado atrás, le lastimaba mucho.

Llegó la tarde-noche y era tiempo de salir de la universidad se encontró con Nami en la puerta y de dispusieron a irse.

Nami noto algo extraño en Luffy, se veía muy cabizbajo.

-Luffy, ¿qué tienes? ¿Te pasa algo?-

-Nada, es algo que ya quiero dejar atrás, así que mejor no hablemos de ello, fue un dìa cansado- dijo Luffy mostrando una sonrisa para intentar ocultar la tristeza.

- Hola Zoro, Hermano!, ¿Cómo estás?- saludaba Luffy que lo veìa llegar.

-Que tal Luffy- saludaba mientras chocaban puños, era su típico saludo.

-Y ¿a mí no me saludas?- decía Nami

Zoro no contesto aquella pregunta supo que el mejor saludo era darle un beso a su novia. - ¿Te gusto mi saludo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Claro- decía Nami pícaramente.

-Bueno creo que yo salgo sobrando aquí así que me retiro. Adiós!- gritaba Luffy mientras se marchaba.

-Adiós!- gritaban aquellos novios - Sabes, me preocupa Luffy está como deprimido tu sabes algo Zoro?-

-Pues me contó algo Ace, parece ser que Hancock la engaño y termino su relación-

-Desgraciada como le pudo hacer eso a Luffy después de todo el tiempo que pasaron, el que la amaba tanto y ella va y lo engaña, Estúpida!- dijo furiosa Hay que hacer algo para que se olvide de ella.

-Bueno ¿tienes alguna idea?-

-Pues que te parece si salimos este viernes, llamamos a Ace y a Bonney, y nos llevamos a Luffy de fiesta así se distrae y no sé, quizás conoce a alguien mejor que esa idiota- explica la pelinaranja a su novio.

-Pues, si tu lo dices está bien-

-Claro que está bien, es lo mejor. Bueno ya vamonos que es tarde!-

-Pues te estoy esperando pero te quedaste ideando y todo eso!- Reclamaba Zoro

-Ahora soy la culpable yo, no!?- Era típico esas discusiones tontas entre ellos pero siempre se resolvían -Bueno ya dejémosle así, anda vámonos-

-Vamos pues-

Así pasaron la noche caminando juntos hasta llegar a la casa de Nami, pasaron adentró y platicaron un rato platicando junto con la madre de Nami. Aquel noviazgo sabían que transformaría en algo aún más formal, la madre Nami, Bellmere, era muy celosa con su hija, pero acepto a Zoro porque cuando los veía juntos se mostraba una felicidad en su hija inmensa, se veía hermosa y además confiaba en Zoro, podría ser un tanto serio y quizás frio, pero no importaba era el complemento de su hija.

Paso la semana pues un tanto tranquilo, Luffy seguía un poco triste pero mantenía su sonrisa firme, aquel plan que había ideado Nami ya lo tenían preparado pero guardó el secreto para que fuera una sorpresa. Así llegó el viernes y era tiempo de salir a divertirse y animar a Luffy.

Así que saliendo de la escuela...

-Luffy!-

-Hola Nami, ¿que, lista para irnos?-

-No, hoy vamos a salir al divertirnos así que vamonos!-

-A donde, pues a bailar a algún antro ya le llame a los demás estamos listos!, vamos!-

-Hey Luffy!-

-Ace, Zoro, Bonney, ¿cómo están?, que sorpresa!-

-Estamos aquí para animarte hermano, parece ser que sigues triste-

-Pues si un poco, solo iré porque son ustedes eh!- reìa Luffy

-Pues vamos Luffy!- dijo el peliverde.

Así ya todos de acuerdo se dirigieron al antro, platicaban y recordaban algunas buenas historias. Y de repente mientras caminaban Nami noto a alguien familiar.

-Oye, ¿no es Robin la que viene ahí?- preguntaba Nami

Robin es la prima de Nami, una chica de 28 años, que trabaja como profesora. Robin es una chica muy linda, atenta, un poco tímida , seria y además inteligente, tiene una cabellera larga de un negro muy marcado y liso, en concreto era hermoso su cabello, ademas gozaba de un cuerpo extraordinario y es obvio que se preguntaban el porque de no tener pareja. En fin ese día por mera casualidad camino a su casa se cruzaron.

-Pues no sé, creo que si- contestaba su novio.

-Robin! Robin!- Gritaba la pelinaranja

-Nami?, Nami! Como estas?- Preguntaba alegre Robin, pues tenían un tiempo que non se veían

-Bien prima y tu ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien, y a ¿dónde van?-

-Ya que lo dices, ¿vienes? Vamos a bailar, ya sabes a divertirnos un poco y animar a un amigo que anda un poco triste -

-Sí, ¿porque nos acompañas?- le decía Zoro.

-No, gracias tengo que llegar a hacer algo- mentía la chica eso era obvio.

-Robin vamos! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos- le rogaba la Nami.

Robin la miro y pensó que tal vez sería buena idea salir esta noche, le haría bien así que le dedico y una sonrisa a Nami y acepto.

-Oigan amigos, bueno ella es mi prima y esta noche nos acompañará-

-Claro entre más amigos mejor- dijeron Ace y Bonney

-Por cierto y ¿Luffy?- le preguntaba Nami a Zoro.

- Debería venir atrás no te preocupes-

- Bueno en fin, vayámonos!- gritaba una animada Nami.

Así se pusieron en marcha todos pero Robin noto algo, que todos venían como pareja Nami con Zoro y Ace con Bonney, y pensó que tal vez habia sido una mala idea pero de repente alguien le saludo.

-Hola! Soy Luffy amigo de Nami y tú eres Robin, cierto?-

- H-Hola... Este, sí, soy Robin- contestaba tímidamente, que sorprendió mucho más cuando Luffy le tomo la mano y que le dijo con una sonrisa- Dejemos las formalidades, vamos que nos dejan atrás!- dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

Ese momento hizo reír a Robin que le dio la razón y se dirigieron a prisa para alcanzar a los demás mientras pensaba -Bueno ahora ya no estoy sola, creo que hable demasiado pronto, esta será una linda noche-

Así se dirigían al lugar mientas platicaban sobre lo que les gustaba y sin percatarse llegaron al antro, al cual entraron y observaron si había alguna mesa desocupada, vaya que tenían suerte pues encontraron tomaron asiento en ella y de inmediato ordenaron unas bebidas para pasar la noche y claro parte de la madrugada. Fue entonces que pidieron unos cócteles y unas cuantas botellas para los bebedores ósea Zoro y Nami, los demás eran modestos en ese punto y así empezó la fiesta para animar a Luffy que si mostraba cambio tal vez no por aquella fiesta, pero si por la hermosa chica llamada Robin. Todos salieron a bailar pero Luffy no quiso en ese momento pues decidió quedarse con Robin quien también decidió no bailar y fue la oportunidad para conocer más de ella.

-Y dime en que trabajas?-preguntaba Luffy a Robin.

-Pues soy profesora en la carrera de Arqueología-

-Genial y ¿es difícil ser profesora?-

-Yo creo que, en realidad para mi no es difícil, no recuerdo haber tenido algún problema, y tu ¿qué estas estudiando?-

-Administración aunque no soy muy bueno, pero gracias Nami se me es mas sencillo ya sabes ella es la buena con los números -le decía Luffy mientras reía- Que bueno que es mi amiga-

-Si, tienes razón- sonreía Robin

Así continuaron platicando un buen rato mientras bailaban sus amigos, bebieron unos tragos, reían juntos y sin darse cuenta ellos Nami los observaba y notaba que cada vez estaban más juntos- Se ven lindos, creo que habrá romance- Pensaba Nami, asì que los invito a la pista para que bailaran juntos cosa que no querían pero era imposible negarse a Nami. Bailando se dio cuenta Robin que se empezaba a transparentar su camisa de Luffy por el sudor pues vaya que hacía calor en el lugar. Se dio cuenta que tenia muy buen cuerpo y eso hizo sonrojar muchísimo a Robin quien no entendía sus pensamientos era obvio que el no se interesaría en ella bueno eso pensaba.

Después de un rato se sentaron todos en la mesa a beber un poco, platicaron de los viejos tiempos aunque pues Robin se sentía un poco lejos ya que no los conocía mucho pero eso desapareció cuando Luffy se dispuso a solo hablar con ella, era muy lindo platicar con el.

No lo podía creer Robin le gustaba Luffy, pero de repente se acercaron dos chicas de la edad de Luffy muy guapas y lo invitaron a bailar parecía que ese lindo momento terminaría -Disculpen chicas no puedo estoy acompañado está noche- les explicaba Luffy mientras tomaba la mano de Robin para que entendieran que estaba con ella.

Se sorprendió infinitamente Robin que no se quería emocionar mas, ni imaginarse cosas, pero era imposible empezaron los pensamientos sobre si a el le gustaba ella o no, pero rápidamente volvio en si pues le hablo Luffy.

-Bueno continuemos platicando-

-Claro- dijo Robin.

-Pues te decía...-continuaba hablando Luffy.

.

.

.

Espero les haya agradado el capitulo de Hoy y como les dije Robin iba a aparecer pronto. Hasta pronto y un saludo a los que dejan sus reviews. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza es que mi computadora anda de nena asi que lo tuve que subir de mi celular y además la escuela, ya casi termino por Fin cx, pero bueno dejemos lo malo para comenzar lo bueno entonces los dejó con el nuevo cap, que lo disfruten.

Así continuaron hablando y bailando Luffy y Robin. Ella no comprendía como el sólo platicar con él le hacía sentir cálida, su sonrisa, era perfecta la noche no quería que terminará. Fue que llegaron a dar las 4 de la mañana y era tiempo de irse, se levantaron todos, tomaron sus pertenencias y empezaron a salir del antro pero antes Nami se percató de que Robin y Luffy se veían un tanto más cercanos así que decidió que Luffy le acompañara a su casa claro que el acepto.

-Bueno chicos es hora de irnos- mencionaba una Nami ya bastante cansada.

Así fue que Zoro la alzo y grito-Nos vemos gente, hoy vamos al hotel!- les decía mientras reían a carcajadas todos los demás. Zoro alzo la mano en señal de despedida mientras se marchaba con una Nami que gritaba que la bajara.

-Bueno Luffy nosotros también nos vamos-le decía Ace mientras se acercaba para brindarle un abrazo de despedida.

Adiós Luffy espero te hayas divertido y veo que así fue -se despedía Bonney mientras lo último se lo decía al oído de una forma picara.

Luffy sólo mostró una sonrisa y de despidió mientras se alejaba acompañando a Robin. -Oye te parece que vayamos a tomar un café -preguntaba Luffy a Robin.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Robin, a quien le encantaba la idea por supuesto.

Fue entonces que en vez de dirigirse a casa de Robin tomaron un nuevo rumbo, se dirigieron a la cafetería. Llegando a ella se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron un par de cafés y algunos aperitivos, obvio todos a la orden de Luffy.

- Vaya, estoy cansado y al rato tengo entrenamiento- dijo Luffy mientras soltaba unas risas.

- Y ¿de que es el entrenamiento?- preguntaba Robin.

-Bueno, entreno por decirlo así varios tipos de pelea se llama Artes Marciales Mixtas. Voy a tener una pelea dentro de dos semanas y estoy entrenando un poco más fuerte por eso no puedo faltar.- decía Luffy

-Enserio, pero eso es peligroso!- no pudo evitar verse preocupada.

-Pues, podría decirse que si pero no te preocupes- le explicaba luffy tomándole una mano a Robin para tranquilizarla-Es parte de nuestro sueño.

Robin solo se sonrojo por las palabras que le decía-Oye eso quiere decir que, ¿Ace también pelea?-

-Sí, también Zoro, sabes ahora que me doy cuenta a Nami y Bonney tampoco les agrada como a ti pero bueno ya lo viste, el amor que se tienen hace que confíen y acepten uno en otro.

Ambos chocaron miradas, se gustaban era algo seguro. Se perdieron en esa mirada, se ruborizaron ambos, pero Luffy término con esas miradas para poder preguntarle algo- Oye, ¿te gustaría que salgamos de aquí?, me gustaría ir a un lugar- sonreía Luffy.

-Claro ¿a dónde iremos?-

-Es un secreto- contestó mientras de su bolsillo sacaba dinero para pagar la cuenta, lo puso sobre la mesa, tomó la mano de Robin y se marchó del lugar.

Caminaron juntos tomados de la mano durante un rato sin darse cuenta, era tan normal pero a la vez tan emocionante; de repente aparecieron frente a un edificio grande, aunque aún era temprano no había problema ya que el guardia era un conocido de Luffy y fue así como lograron entrar.

-¿Y que veremos aquí?- Preguntaba curiosa la chica.

-Bueno subamos y lo veras- dijo para al final mostrar una sonrisa y así subieron ambos por el elevador hasta la azotea -Listo llegamos, justo antes de que empezara- En ese momento Luffy tomo la mano de Robin mientras se empezaba a mostrar el sol salir de cielo inmenso.

-Que hermoso- decia Robin al chico, pero noto que él se encontraba muy serio- ¿Te pasa algo Luffy?-

-Veras mi novia me engaño hace poco-dejando sorprendida a Robin, pero entendía como se sentía, ella había pasado por lo mismo- Y pensé que no me enamoraría de nuevo, sé que apenas nos conocemos también puede sonar loco pero se con franqueza que una oportunidad al amor no es malo, me gustas mucho Robin y me gustaría que seas mi novia, ¿Quieres?-con tal seriedad para afirmar que es verdad lo que decía.

Robin sorprendida por la pregunta, era algo que ella sin saberlo con exactitud lo deseaba, deseaba que pasara - También me gustas mucho Luffy, me encantaría ser tu novia pero no puedo dejar de lado que soy mayor y quizás no mucho, pero no se-

- Que cosas dices!- Exclamaba Luffy sin dejarla terminar de hablar- Sí, soy más chico y ¿qué? El amor debe de ser algo libre de edades y de géneros, si yo quiero estar contigo la única que me puede decir que no, eres tú, las demás opiniones o circunstancias no importan-

Robin no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de felicidad, sonrió y se lanzó entre los brazos de su amado y así poder abrazarlo y depositar el beso más cálido que fuera posible para demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería.

Luffy- decia Robin mientras tomaba la mano de Luffy- Te quiero- Se miraron unos segundos; mientras amanecía, el sol poso su hermosa luz sobre ambos, Luffy tomo la mejilla de Robin de una forma dulce y tierna quedando cara a cara y así decirle- Te quiero Robin.

Así concluyó ese hermoso momento, se quedaron unos momentos más admirando el amanecer, platicando y riendo pero era obvio que tenían que irse. - Bueno creo es tiempo de marcharse- decía el pelinegro con unas sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

-Es cierto, además debes de descansar tienes entrenamiento más tarde- dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

Luffy terminó de ponerse en pie y así ayudar a Robin a levantarse, se encaminaron a la salida de aquel edificio y así acompañarla a su casa porque obvio que Luffy no la podía dejarla ir sola. Saliendo de aquel edificio pidieron un taxi y asì poder dirigirse a casa de Robin.

- Gracias Luffy por traerme a mi casa, que amable-

-No hay problema, en fin creo que es hora de irme-

- Disculpa, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, bueno si estás de acuerdo- dijo Robin que se mostraba tímida- Perdón no quise hacerlo sonar obligado, está bien si no puedes, no te preocupes-

- Al contrario, me encantaría, pero estaba pensando que tengo que ir por mis cosas, me gustaría irme de aquí al gimnasio y bueno así pasar más tiempo contigo, ¿te gusta la idea?- explicaba Luffy para al termino darle beso.

-Si!, me encanta la idea! - Gritaba emocionada Robin mientras lo abrazaba.

Algo era seguro Robin estaba enamorada como nunca, se emocionaba por todo, cuando la miraba Luffy la hacía sentir única, hermosa, era perfecto todo.

Luffy se marchó no sin antes recibir el beso de su amada. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, tenía prisa, bastante a decir verdad, pero se combinaba con nerviosismo, no sabía que iba a pasar en la casa de Robin, no sabía cómo actuar, pero dejo de lado ese asunto y puso atención a lo primero que era coger sus pertenencias de su casa. Llegó a su casa y tomo una maleta para guardar sus cosas, junto su muda de ropa y tenis, salió de su casa y regreso a donde Robin, pero mientras se dirigía a la casa sonaba su celular.

-¿Quién habla?-

-Luffy! Por fin contestas-

- Nami, perdón es que estaba ocupado y bueno no podía conestar-

-Lose, yo sé que paso "algo", cuéntame que paso-

- Pues, como lo digo- No sabía como explicarlo Luffy, paso todo muy rápido.

- Se relaciona con Robin, ¿verdad?-

-diablos, adivino aun no le puedo decir- pensaba Luffy- Tu siempre sabes todo ¿verdad?- contestaba Luffy

-Obvio, pero cuéntame todo-

- Lo siento, se escucha interferencia- mentía el chico- luego te cuento, adiós!- terminaba de hablar Luffy mientras colgaba el celular.

-Espera!- Fue lo ultino que pudo decir la peli naranja pues Luffy ya había colgado - Me alegro por ti Luffy, esperó ahora todo te vaya mejor- pensaba Nami.

.

.

Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, pronto regresaré con el próximo episodio y quizás con otra historia claro si me lo permite la escuela jajaja. Muchas gracias a quien lo lee y a quienes dejan sus reviews. Hasta pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Holis! Pues estoy aqui publicando el nuevo capitulo y espero y les guste. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review's el capitulo anterior. Gracias a Neko dani, LucyxSting, mat321 y a lincy.

.

Advertencias: Lemon.

.

.

Al terminar de hablar Luffy se apresuro a llegar a donde le esperaba una nerviosa Robin, que no sabia que hacer, no dejaba de moverse por toda la casa, limpiar o cuando menos intentarlo- ¿Que pasara cuando el llegue? Que voy hacer?- No dejaban de pasar esas preguntas la cabeza de la pelilargo, de repente alguien toco a la casa.

- Quien es?- dijo Robin

- Soy Luffy- contestaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Robin abrió la puerta, dejándolo pasar indicándole donde estaba la sala y que tomara asiento mientras ella le traería un vaso con agua. Habiendo traído el vaso con agua lo acompaño en la sala unos momentos. Se estuvo en silencio unos minutos hasta que Robin habló - Luffy, q-quieres subir a descansar- decia nerviosa.

- Me parece bien- dijo Luffy

- Bueno entonces subamos a la habitación- Robin le mostró las escaleras por las cuales empezaron a subir al siguiente piso. Llegaron al cuarto, sacaron unas sabanas y unas mantas así empezaron a acomodar la cama cuando Robin tuvo un pequeño tropezón chocando así con la cama, Luffy evito que cayera al suelo por así decirlo pues el quedo recostado en el piso y Robin sobre el. Fue un momento en el que ambas miradas se cruzaron y no se despegaban, era como si el tiempo se detuviera, pero ese momento fue reemplazado convirtiéndose en uno mejor. Luffy acerco mas el rostro de Robin al suyo para poder besarla; y de un beso cálido paso a uno mas intenso, uno mas provocador, sus cuerpos empezaron a juntarse aún más de tal forma que no se perdiera el calor que los cubría, empezó a ver jugueteos de manos sobre la ropa, pero era obvio que no era suficiente, la ropa solo estorbaba así que ambos primero se despojaron de sus playeras, sin dejar de besarse, solo lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento de esos prolongados besos. De momento Luffy tomo el mando, se movió de tal manera que ahora el que estuviera por encima fuese él, de esa forma empezó a besarla por el cuello y al mismo tiempo inhalando el aroma de la dama que hoy lo tenía completamente embriagado de amor, un aroma que era delicioso. Bajo un poco mas con sus besos llegando de esa forma a sus pechos, se detuvo, despojo a Robin de su top dejándola ver sus generosos atributos, comenzando a besar uno de ellos, jugando poco a poco con el pezón de Robin, la hacía gemir de placer a, al mismo tiempo tomo el otro pecho con su mano empezando primero jugar con su pezón para después continuar con unos movimientos como si lo masajeara, movimientos que hacían a Robin soltar un gemido de placer aún más fuerte. Mientras continuaba Luffy entretenido en los pechos de Robin, llegó a ella unos recuerdos que la habían echo sufrir, pero de alguna forma hoy quizás gracias a ellos era inmensamente feliz y de la nada por sus ojos salieron unas lagrimas que impresionaron al chico- Estas bien Robin, quieres que me detenga?-

- No, disculpa si lloro, pero es que son de felicidad, Te amo Luffy.- dijo con una sonrisa inmensa.

Luffy se quedo estático un momento, recupero las palabras y dijo- Yo también te amo Robin- Volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado y al mismo tiempo el mas romántico. Luffy se inclino para ponerse de rodillas y así poder cargarla y llevarla a la cama. Estándose en la cama Luffy continuo besando su cuerpo, pero ahora quería más y comenzó a bajar, pero era detenido por el pantalón, desabrochó el botón, y así bajaba el cierre dejándola solo con su ropa íntima, parecía jugar con las ansias de Robin porque la besaba de una forma que la hacía desear más. Luffy probaba ahora aquellas piernas, las recorría por completo, quizás era seguir con algo más. Luffy termino por despojarse de su pantalón y así solo quedar con el bóxer, pero Robin le indico que se lo quitara, el chico acepto y al mismo tiempo ambos dejaron a un lado su ultima prenda, se observaron como si se estuvieran estudiando cada parte de su cuerpo, el chico admiraba la belleza de su amada, tenia un bellísimo cuerpo, la miraba tan detenidamente que la hizo sonrojarse acompañada de una pequeña vergüenza, Luffy lo noto se acerco a ella y la beso eso la hizo olvidarse de todo. Ambos ya no eran niños y sabían que hacer, pero en ese momento estaban tan nerviosos que la experiencia ya no importaba, Luffy nuevamente la beso, era una forma de decir que ambos estaban listos, juntarían sus almas, tendrían un lazo que jamás los separaría; se acerco con demasiado cuidado Luffy, y de una forma sutil empezó a penetrar a Robin realizando pequeños movimientos de cadera. Todo empezó de forma lenta y sutil para convertirse poco a poco en feroces y apasionado movimiento cada vez aumentando Luffy aumentaba su velocidad, ambos soltaban gemidos de placer llegando a un clímax espectacular. Le encantaba tanto a Robin, no soportaba la sensación que recorría su cuerpo, era maravillosa tanto que no podía contenerse, le provocaba rasguñar la espalda de su chico, podría lastimarlo, pero eso no le importaba es mas Luffy parecía a gusto, le gustaba. Era momento de tomar el momento en sus manos así que Robin tomo el cuello de Luffy para acercarse a su rostro y besarlo tan apasionadamente, mordía su labio y lo jalaba con sus dientes tan fuerte que Luffy soltó un leve quejido, ambos rieron y así estando ambos juntos Robin enzima de las piernas de él chico le dio un pequeño empujón para poder acostarlo y así estar ella en la posición dominante. Continuaban eso embates de fiereza, sudaban sus cuerpos, la pasión emanaba de ellos pronto llegarían al final, los gemidos eran aún mas fuerte el placer era incontrolable, y en ese momento explotó todo, llegaron a ese punto de Éxtasis terminado en un orgasmo ambos, se liberaron unos gritos que reflejaban su cansancio quizás, pero mas que nada era un señal de alegría, satisfacción como decirlo era algo que no tiene nombre algo que solo ellos saben, algo grandioso en el que era seguro habían puesto todos sus sentimientos, esos sentimiento que los mencionas, pero solo los puedes mostrar en acciones. Luffy cayó sobre el pecho de Robin, se levantó un momento para tomar una manta que estaba sobre el suelo y así arroparse ambos, se acomodaron en la cama quedando abrazados y fue como terminaron durmiendo.

En ese momento cuando Robin estaba entre los brazos de su chico paso por su mente nuevamente aquéllos recuerdos de la relación que la hizo no volver a meterse en el amor, su ex-novio Rob a quien amaba y que creyó correspondido ese amor, pero solo jugo con ella de una manera terrible, la enamoró aprovechándose de su status social que gozaba ella, el solo quería dinero no solo eso el sexo sólo era placer, un simple juego para el mientras ella entregaba su corazón a el le parecía normal lo peor fue que solo logro darse cuenta de que no la amaba cuando lo descubrió que le engañaba con la secretaria de el, la odio a morir, pero no deseaba que sufriera lo mismo, después de todo no era culpa de ella, el culpable era él, por culpa de el hubo un tiempo que no salía de su casa, se sentía de una forma mal con ella, era extraño ese sentimiento eso hizo que odiara al amor por ser tan complicado pero aún más por haber jugado con su corazón, luego descubrió que ahora estaba con una chica muy adinerada, el solo quería dinero, pero hoy irónicamente ya no lo odiaba del todo, hoy era todo diferente, quizás todo es muy precipitado, quizás este cometiendo un error, pero no importa solo disfrutara este bello momento, ya no tenía resentimiento ni a el ni al amor, hoy era feliz y era lo único que importaba.

Un momento mas tarde Luffy despertó y al mismo tiempo recordó que tenía que irse al entrenamiento, intento salir de la cama en silencio y así no despertar a Robin, pero no lo logro.

- Ya te vas Luffy- sonaba triste la chica, quería estar mas tiempo con el aunque entendía que eso era importante para el.

- Si, lo siento pero pronto volveré - dijo Luffy, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor- mejor aún porque no me acompañas- decía mientras soltaba unas gran sonrisa.

Robin se alegro al instante, no lo podía evitar- Me encantaría, pero antes déjame tomar un baño-

-Claro, yo te espero- Robin se apresuro en tomar una ducha, no perdía el tiempo en nada, se vistió con lo mas simple para no retrasar a Luffy y al final salió diciendo que estaba lista- Listo, nos vamos?-

-En marcha- decía el chico mientas extendía la mano y así tomar la suya.

Salieron de la casa de Robin para encaminarse al gimnasio, se ponían nerviosos se hacían preguntas tontas como: que tal si me suda mucho la mano o no nos vemos extraños?, pero se volteaban a mirar y se mostraban una sonrisa mutua, esas preguntas venían sobrando todo estaba bien. Se la pasaron todo el camino hablando y riendo, a Robin se le hacia encantador la forma de ser de Luffy, él es tan gracioso, le encantaban sus chistes y bromas. Llegando a la puerta del gimnasio se miraron, sabían lo que les esperaba un mar sin fin de preguntas vergonzosas, rieron y entraron al mismo tiempo.

.

Espero les haya agradado el capítulo de hoy. Hasta la próxima. Sean felices cx


End file.
